The Bat Trapped in a Hole
by Raputopu
Summary: Seluruh penduduk Gotham City mengenal Bruce Wayne sebagai miliarder anti-sosial yang memiliki obsesi aneh terhadap kelelawar. Namun di balik semua keanehan itu, dia memiliki obsesi yang jauh lebih tak wajar terhadap seorang anak bernama Damian Wayne. Rated M. PWP. Incest. Pedo. Batman-Robin.


_**The Bat Trapped in a Hole **_

By RapuTopu

_**Batman**_ _and_ _**Robin**_ _is a fictional superhero who appears in America comic books published by __**DC Comics**_

_I don't own anything at this fic, unless the smut. Pardon me._

_**WARNING**__**:**__Smut, LGBT Theme, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Semi-Incest, Pedophilia._

.

* * *

Di balik seorang pahlawan, akan ada seorang asisten di sisinya.

Bruce Wayne memiliki sejuta alasan mengapa ia membutuhkan seorang _sidekick _di balik sayapnya. Seseorang yang akan terbang leluasa bersamanya di bawah bulan purnama, seseorang yang bersedia melakukan patroli dengannya di atas gedung-gedung pencakar langit Gotham, seseorang yang akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk melontarkan tali dan bumerang kepada perampok yang berlarian di sepanjang jalan raya. Seperti dua mata rantai yang saling bertautan, keduanya bagai borgol solid yang bertugas membasmi penjahat di bawah langit, saling berbagi strategi, bersatu untuk menggulingkan bos mafia, bekerjasama untuk menjebloskan sebuah organisasi gelap ke dalam sel penjara. Saling berbagi pengalaman dan segala perihal tentang pelajaran hidup.

Sebagai seorang pria yang dibesarkan tanpa orang tua, Bruce tahu benar arti kesendirian. Membuatnya terperangkap dalam kamar kecil tanpa cahaya dan memaksa Bruce untuk mati-matian melawan kegelapan itu.

Walau sang pelayan adalah satu-satunya teman loyal sekaligus pelayan tetap di rumah sang miliarder, namun Bruce tetap saja merasakan adanya keberadaan lubang hitam kecil yang menganga di hatinya. Meminta kehadiran seseorang yang mampu menutupi lubang dalam itu dengan kasih sayang dan cinta. Membuatnya sibuk memilah-milah anak kunci mana yang bisa membuka dunianya yang terisolasi itu dengan dunia luar di balik zona nyamannya—_bukannya_ hidup menyendiri dalam kerangkeng laboratorium monoton dengan label _anti-sosial_ yang melekat di balik punggung kokohnya.

Bruce adalah ayah yang baik. Walau seluruh lini masyarakat Gotham mengenal Bruce tidak memiliki istri. Setidaknya ia berhasil membuktikannya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

Bruce berhasil menghapus persepsi penduduk Gotham yang mengecam Batman adalah kelelawar kaku yang menghabiskan malam bersama penjahat kelas kakap dengan sejuta peralatan canggih yang menyatu dengan pikiran dan ototnya. Bruce mampu mematahkan spekulasi itu dengan meletakkan seorang _partner _di sebelah posisi terhormatnya. Sebuah bidak yang mendorongnya menyentuh garis _finish _dan mencapai destinasi tujuan. Seorang anak yang ia tarik dari kumpulan minoritas kelas bawah dan menggiringnya menuju dunia gelap seorang pahlawan Gotham City di tengah malam.

Seorang anak yang menerima kehormatan dengan mengecap nama kebesaran di dada kirinya. Seorang anak yang belum menginjak usia remaja, namun tak pernah gagal mengukir senyum kebanggaan di wajah seorang Bruce Wayne. Seorang anak yang kini memberinya posisi untuk menjadi seorang ayah, _partner_ pembasmi kejahatan, sekaligus pasangan dalam bercinta.

Anak itu bernama Damian Wayne. Namun seluruh penghuni Gotham menyebutnya Robin. _The_ _Last Robin._

Sekalipun _Robin_ adalah nama yang khusus disematkan Batman kepada seorang Damian, namun si kelelawar tetaplah memiliki panggilan khusus untuk sang pemeran terakhir Robin tersebut.

**.**

**.**

Malam di Gotham tidak seramai biasanya. Walau tetap saja mobil-mobil di jalan raya masih padat seperti biasa, namun penduduk di dalamnya hidup tenang dalam lelap tidur di kamarnya.

Bruce Wayne mungkin adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Gotham City. Ah, tidak. Dia adalah orang terkaya di Gotham City.

Kekayaan keluarga Wayne yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun pun mengalir dalam darahnya; dan dalam brankasnya, tentu saja. Rumah pribadinya bahkan menyerupai wujud apartemen mewah dengan desain terakota, dilengkapi peralatan canggih yang melekat hampir di seluruh nadi rumah tersebut, tak terkecuali _batcave, _sarang kelelawar, atau yang ia sebut dunia kecil yang sanggup membuatnya betah berlama-lama di dalam gua stalaktit tersebut dengan lilitan daftar riset, observasi, dan tumpukan penelitian.

Sekalipun satu-satunya ruangan paling intim di kediaman Wayne tersebut menyimpan hawa membosankan dan suram, namun ada satu orang yang mampu membuat sarang Batmantersebut dilingkupi napas gairah dan tarian eksotis dalam balutan keringat yang membuat Bruce lupa pada posisinya sebagai seorang pahlawan di Gotham City. Membuatnya lupa bahwa dia adalah seorang Batman _yang seharusnya_ menggandeng Robin menuju medan pertempuran—bukan _ranjang. _Membuatnya lupa bahwa sesungguhnya dia adalah ayah yang semestinya mengangkat Damian ke posisi seorang anak yang harus dididik—bukan pasangan tempat tidur dalam satu malam.

_Tidak_, setiap malam; yang bahkan sampai membuatnya lupa bahwa Damian baru berumur dua belas dan belum pantas menanggung reaksi ledakan hormon dalam aliran deras darahnya .

Damien sudah dewasa sekarang. Secara ragawi, tubuhnya mengalami fase puber sebelum masanya.

Gempuranmimpi basah pertamanya terjadi ketika umurnya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Walau Damian tidak ingin mengakuinya sebagai mimpi belaka di tengah malam badai—karena yang apa yang tertangkap matanya di dalam kegelapan adalah siluet wajah Bruce yang terpenjara dalam ekspresi tak terbaca dengan tekstur bayangan naik-turun otot dada yang berkeringat. Ia mendapati tubuh prematurnya terpenjara oleh kehadiran dua tangan pilar raksasa yang membentengi zona geraknya. Damian dapat merasakan darah dalam nadinya terjun bebas menggebu-gebu cepat menuju titik pangkal di area bawah sana—dan sesuatu, yang Damien rasakan membuatnya menyatu dengan Bruce, _walau dia sendiri tidak ingin melihatnya_, di antara dua paha yang terbuka, membakar energi menjadi rintih tertahan, jari-jemarinya yang kecil mengkerut di dalam remasan tangan raksasa, tubuhnya didera rasa lelah di sepanjang otot punggung—namun gerakan itu belum berhenti.

Dan Damien tak ingin stimulus itu berhenti.

Ketika dua kulit manusia saling bersentuhan dalam rasa cinta, sekalipun itu tabu, seluruh sistem bumi manapun tidak dapat menghentikan ambisi yang melanggar norma, alih-alih justru membungkus keduanya dalam gejolak bara kama dan kepuasan duniawi semata.

_Membuat keduanya terjerumus dalam lubang dosa yang sama._

Dia ingin merasakan kehadiran seorang Bruce di dalam sana. Sepanjang malam. Mengetuk sel-sel kedewasaannya hingga ia menyentuh bingkai nirwana, mengerang sesak dalam himpit puncak kebahagiaan, membuka pintunya semakin lebar, dan membuat kesadarannya tercabut dalam beberapa detik, membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya adalah _anak_ dari seorang Bruce Wayne.

Dan Damian tidak seharusnya _membiarkan_ sang ayah menggagahinya sepanjang malam.

Seperti malam ini.

.

.

Satu hal yang Damian sadari ketika ia terbangun dalam malam yang sunyi adalah hawa dingin yang menggigit kulit perutnya yang merinding. Kepalanya menggeliat dan mata terbuka perlahan.

Apa yang ia dapati selanjutnya dalam dera rasa kantuk berat adalah; dada dan perutnya yang kembang kempis mencicipi udara lembab dalam _batcave_. Di sebelah tempat tidur raksasa tersebut, Bruce menunggu kehadiran Damian kembali ke dunia nyata. Tangannya menjalar di permukaan kusut tempat tidur itu dan memanjat merayap ke perut yang terbuka dan menukar kehangatan yang semula tercuri oleh taring udara dingin dalam gua tersebut dengan kehangatan miliknya.

Bruce tidak berbicara banyak, alih-alih berbasa-basi bahwa ia '_tidak sengaja' _membuka baju Damian sampai leher. Bisu tanpa ekspresi adalah sapaan pertama yang ia tunjukkan ketika melihat Damian _kembali_ mendapatinya hendak menelanjangi anak itu lagi, seperti biasa.

"Apa _itu_ harus dilakukan ketika aku sedang tertidur?" Damian bertanya, polos, dibarengi senyum menggoda yang membuat didihan darah dalam dada Bruce mengucur menuju titik sesak di daerah pribadi.

"Ya." Ekspresi dalam kalimat datar itu tenggelam dalam pijatan lembut, perlahan merambat menuju dada si anak laki-laki, hingga mendarat di puncak merah muda yang mengejang dalam napas berat. Ibu jarinya mengoles menara lancip tersebut, menekan dan menggempurnya dengan decak kekaguman, menikmati keindahan yang tergolek tanpa pertahanan di depan mata dan di bawah invasi jarinya.

Damian tidak melawan.

Lingua yang diciptakan Damian membuat Bruce menghampiri wajah lelah itu, memindahkan tangannya dari dada si anak untuk memenjarakan kedua tangan mungil yang merekah di atas kepala, menyerobot dua belah bibir yang terbuka kehausan dengan ciuman panas. Hingga dada bertemu dada.

Atom-atom dalam otaknya memberontak untuk melucuti pakaian Damian segera.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Bruce untuk merelakan ciumannya terpotong demi menarik celana berukuran kecil itu, menyeret baju melewati kepala anak tersebut hingga terhempas ke lantai, dan menurunkan kain terakhir yang tersisa di tubuh Damian untuk memajang apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

Menit di jarum jam berjalan hingga dua angka terlewati.

Dua jari basah Bruce terperangkap dalam rongga panas yang melahap tanpa henti. Paha mungil seukuran diameter genggam telapak tangannya bergelayut luluh di leher dan menggantung di pundak yang telanjang. Raung seorang anak berumur dua belas yang masih mentah dan lemah tanpa tenaga, memantrai Bruce untuk tidak menyisakan jeda kala membenamkan wajah ke daerah panas di antara kaki yang terbuka. Perlahan membunuh kesadaran sang putra oleh gempuran merajalela, mencabut dan menggantikannya dengan serangan malam tanpa ampun di titik kelemahan Damian yang tak terjaga.

Membuat sang Robin tak berdaya dan meminta lebih.

Bulan purnama bersanding di puncak Gotham City. Gempuran gairah kembali menggiring Bruce menyelam ke dalam kubur lubang yang sama setiap malam. Tak bisa dihentikan. Mencambuk tubuh bergelimang peluh pekat itu dengan bombardir raung otot yang mengamuk, mengkatifkan kembali insting hewaninya, menggiring Damian menuju puncak, menggasak daerah itu sampai keduanya lupa nama.

Jarum pendek menyentuh angka 1.

Afeksi satu jam lalu menghancurkan ladang seprei, menggetarkan dasbor, mengalirkan sungai lengket di sepanjang paha yang masih melebar hingga menggenang di permukaan tempat tidur.

Mata itu terpejam dalam tenggelam lelah dan mati rasa; mengkahiri _segalanya_.

Namun, Bruce akan kembali _membangunkan_ Damian dengan caranya sendiri.

Bruce tidak ingin momen ini lenyap hingga esok pagi.

**.**

**.**

Tidak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk _ronde dua_.

.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Well, _inilah _fanfic DC Comics _saya yang pertama dan semoga bisa menjadi awal dari fanfik DC Comics saya yang lain. Walau yang pertama ini malah penuh bumbu pedo, _incest_, _pwp_ pula #jedotinkepala

Kenapa sih Bruce Wayne doyan ngoleksi pemuda-pemuda cakep? #digamparBatman Kenapa pula kostum Robin harus daleman doang dan paha ke mana-mana? Walau yang pake kostum itu Jason Todd doang, btw. Dan, ya, Jason Todd adalah Robin yang paling cakep dari semua Robin.

_**PS **_**:** Eniwei, pair Kon-ElxTim juga hot, loh.

_Sign_,

Rapuh


End file.
